Reverse Pines
by Catherine Tyler
Summary: What if the Reverse versions of Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, and Pacifica come to the Gravity Falls we have come to know? Will the Gleeful twins get the third journal and proceed to take over both realities or will their alternate versions of themselves and Rev!Gideon and Rev!Pacifica be able to stop them in time? TW: Pinecest. Reverse Characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_Catherine: So please don't shoot me as I have not been able to update. I am basically going off what I would normally do and in an entire new direction. _

**Tyler: She ships Pinecest.**

_Catherine: Why not you shout it out to the whole dang world? Anyway, this is a Reverse Pinecest story. I have been contemplating if it is worth trying so I figure I would let you guys tell me how you feel about this whole idea. _

**_Catherine Tyler: *Runs in* Dang it. You two started without me. Next time I am locking the door so you two can't get to the computer before me. As Catherine has stated, I have been recently obsessing over Reverse Pines and Pinecest. If you don't like, then don't read._**

**I don't own Gravity Falls or any characters. Only the plot.**

**Ps if this seems half-done that is because I have not been feeling well the past few days and my head feels like it is spinning.**

**Without further ado, on to the story.**

**Prologue**

Mabel Gleeful stomped up the walkway to her house. The Pines boy and his friend have once again messed up a perfect plan. Dipper Gleeful had it all planned out. Everything was going according to plan until Gideon stumbled over their trap. Pacifica instantly picked it out and then things fell apart after that.

"Well, looks as if both of you are in a bad mood. What happened this time?" Bud, their dad, asked.

"Has Dipper returned yet?" Mabel ignored his question.

"Yes. He is up in your room, waiting." Bud sighed.

The twins were so sweet 4 years ago when they were 12 years old. Then Dipper had found a journal and the next thing he knew they had changed. Both had gained a turquoise gem that they were never seen without, as well as changing their styles. Mabel got rid of all her sweaters and instead wore a leotard with black tights with a turquoise shirt that came down to her wrists. She wore black one inch heels, and when necessary, wore a grey pencil skirt. She wore a star with an eye in the middle around her neck as a chocker and her gem was attached to a headband, the same color as her shirt. Dipper sat at the edge of his bed, reading the journals that the two of them had collected so far. His unruly brown hair was pushed to the side, allowing only part of his birthmark to show. He wore a button-down turquoise shirt, and on the left breast pocket was the same star symbol that Mabel had, as well as black dress pants and black dress shoes. For their shows, he also wore a turquoise cape with their symbol on the back. He wore his gem as a tie.

Dipper looked up as a Furious Mabel entered their shared room. She locked the door before turning to pace across the floor. Dipper watched as she paced. He knew better then to start a conversation with an irate Mabel. Their rooms seemed simple. There were the two beds, on opposite sides of the room from each other, a night stand holding a lamp as well as a table, where they did their homework, plans, and ate.

"Dipper, Gideon has to go down. He shot me down in public and had the nerve to show his face in town after that. Once we get our hands on that third journal, he will pay for doing this to me." Mabel calmly said, continuing to pace.

"I know what he has done. But lets not forget that his little friend broke my first amulet. We nearly got beaten by them and I know we both vowed not to let that happen again. Now while you were out, I was contemplating an idea for us to get the third journal." Dipper said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Mabel's waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Do indulge me, dear brother." Mabel said, resting her hands on Dipper's.

"Well, since Cipher is a multi-dimensional demon then he must know how to dimension jump. I figured that there must be a dimension where we are the good-doers and Gideon and Pacifica are the evil ones. We could see if our other selves would give us the journal and then we could take over both universes and be able to have twice as many people to kill." Dipper explained his plan to Mabel.

"That does seem like a probable explanation. And I do enjoy the thrill of the hunt and watching the light of hope fade from our victims' eyes. Lets first check the journals for any explanation and then as poor Bill for advice." Mabel said, turning in Dipper's arms to face him.

Dipper dipped his head down to kiss Mabel full on the lips. She smiled and kissed back. They started the little experiment after they had found the journal but it had grow in to more then familiar love. They kept their relationship a secret, as their father was known for not liking couples who were family. When they broke away, they smiled at each other before Dipper lifted Mabel up and tossed her on his bed, beside the books. They each picked up one and started to look through them. Dipper was propped up by his pillows and his knees were bent. Mabel rested sideways with her back against the side of his chest. His head rested in her as one of his arms went under one of hers and over the other. They had both gotten to the end of their books when there was a knock at the door.

"Kids, here is some dinner for you two. I also brought a pot of tea and some sweets for you." Bud called before leaving.

Mabel untangled herself from her brother and got up to carry in their trays. She locked the door behind her as she set the food on their table. Dipper walked up and poured himself a cup of pomegranate tea, added two sugars, and sat beside his tray. On their plates were ham steak, mac &amp; cheese and green beans. The two ate in silence and after placing their trays outside their door, they returned to their hunt. When they reached the end of their respective books, Mabel sighed.

"It'll take to long to check both books with the black light." She stated, glancing to the night stand.

"Alright then. Mabel, would you like to do the honors?" Dipper replied, also glancing at the night stand.

Mabel walked up to the night stand and opened the drawer. Inside was a single jar, holding a sad-looking triangle with a bow-tie and a top hat. Bill Cipher had originally been yellow but upon his capture by the twins he turned to a blue color.

"M-Mistress, M-m-Master. Is there something you wish to know?" Bill stuttered slightly, afraid of them.

"Yes there is something you can do for us. Is there a way for us to jump to a reverse universe to gain the third journal?" Dipper asked.

Bill closed his eye before the first journal flipped open to a page.

"Sh-Shine the black light on that page and it will tell you how to get to the universe you desire." Bill stated.

Dipper went over and shined the light on the pages. He nodded in approval as he had found out what he desired.

Mabel put the jar back in the drawer but before she could close it, Bill asked

"When you go to get the third journal, will you be taking me with you?"

"Of course. We will need a guide there." Mabel said in a sugary sweet voice.

She shut the drawer and turned to look at Dipper.

"We will need to cast the spell outside the Mystery Shack in order to have easy access." Dipper merely stated as he packed up some things.

That night, the twins snuck out to the Shack and started to set up. He and Mabel stood on opposite side of the circle and started to chant.

"Wolb dniw dolc eht tel, sesir noom lluf eht sa, thgin looc siht no."

Their gems glowed with a turquoise glow as the wind picked up and a purple portal appeared beside them. With a share grin, they walked into the portal.

-Meanwhile in Gideon's room-

The bright turquoise light woke up Gideon and Pacifica. They looked out the window only to spot the Gleeful twins summoning a portal. With a shared look,the two friends changed into their normal clothing. Gideon slipped into a red tee shirt, dark blue shorts, and pulled on his sneakers. He pulled the blue and white hat his great-uncle gave over his unruly white hair. He slipped the journal into his vest and turned to Pacifica. She had put on her brightly colored outfit that Gideon had no way of describing. They snuck down and followed the twins through the portal.

**So that is it for the prologue. Hope you guys like it. R&amp;R please. I love to read the reviews. I have set up a poll so check it out if y'all want to.**

**Till next time, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is chapter 1 of my Reverse Pines story.**

**I don't own Gravity Falls. Just the plot.**

**Without further ado, on to the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Mabel Pines bounced happily in her seat as Dipper drove. They had gained a car that they share and were driving out to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where they had spent their summers and breaks since they were 12 years old. Even after 4 years, Stan was very much active with his Mystery Shack and Wendy and Soos still helped out. Wendy had gone to college and met someone new but Dipper wasn't really affected. He had long gotten over his summer crush on her. He focused more now on writing his own journal of his experiences in Gravity Falls as well as fill out missing information from the third journal. He pulled up to the old Shack as a tour group left the gift shop. Mabel quickly got out of the car and raced towards the house, happy to finally be back in Gravity Falls, and left Dipper to unload the car of their things.

"Need some help, dude?" Dipper smiled as he hear a familiar voice.

"Nah, I got it, Soos. Though could you tell Mabel that she has to get her own knick-knacks out of the car?" Dipper asked, turning around to look at Soos.

"Sure dude. You sure have grown over the year. Not the same little 12 year old I met 4 years ago." Soos replied with a smile and turned back to Shack.

"Dipper! So sorry for running off like that on you." Mabel came running back to get her things.

"Mabel, I know how happy you are to be back so there is nothing to be sorry over." Dipper said, hefting his duffel on his shoulder as he grabbed his and Mabel's suitcases.

"Dipper! Mabel! Glad to see you two are back in town." Pacifica called, walking up the hill.

She had become more of a friend and less of an enemy over the 4 years. Mabel has been pushing to get Dipper and Pacifica together as she had noticed them taking a strong liking to each other.

"Hey Pacifica!" Dipper let go of Mabel's suitcase to wave back.

Mabel grabbed her suitcase and made a beeline for the front door.

"Wow. I knew she loved this town but isn't that a little extreme?" Pacifica joked.

"Its Mabel. So how have you been Pacifica?" Dipper put his full attention on her.

He refused to admit that his crush had gone from Wendy to Pacifica, after he helped get rid of the ghost.

"Fine. Though I have to say that is isn't as interesting without you... guys here." Pacifica said, trying to hide her nervousness.

Dipper let out a low chuckle before he turned back to taking his things in.

"Uh, hey Pacifica. Are you free around five?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Pacifica was pleased that he was asking her out.

" Great. I'll swing by then to pick you up." Dipper said.

He walked up the steps to the Shack and sighed with relief. He smirked as he heard his sister squealing as much as her pig. He spent a couple of hours with Pacifica at the arcade and just getting into the feel of being back in the town that started him on his mystery hunting. That night, a turquoise portal opened in the yard. The reverse versions slipped out and into the woods and no one of the town was the wiser.

**So yeah. Glad to see that this is a hit so far and I would be glad to continue it. With school, it's hard to get things up so please don't expect things to be up regularly. Color guard is rough and we recently have gotten our second 1st place in competition. So yeah. Sorry it is so short but I am doing this at 12:37 am eastern time so...**

** How about 5 reviews for this next chapter? Please?**

**Till then, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Might as well.**

Dipper was sitting on the couch, Mabel on the floor, just chilling on their first full day back in Gravity Falls. Mabel's phone rang and she ran off to answer it, leaving Dipper to ponder of how Pacifica perceived their date last night.

_Flashback_

_Dipper was at Northwest Mansion at five o'clock on the dot, in casual but fancy clothing. Pacifica had chosen a pink and black knee-length dress and a pair of silver flats to wear._

_"Wow Dipper, you sure clean up nice." Pacifica joked as he helped her into his car._

_"Eh I try." Dipper said, trying to hide his blush._

_Dipper focused on the road, hoping the blush that was seemingly stained on his face would go away. He had planned out the entire date, with Mabel's input so he didn't make a plan only to mess it up in the end. Pacifica's face showed her awe at his choice of restaurant and her delight of how the night went. They had spent the last couple of hours looking at the stars and just talking. It was just after 10 when Dipper dropped Pacifica off at her home, being rewarded with a kiss and a promise of her stopping by the next day. Dipper, blush now back on his face, stutter his agreement before slipping back into his car and driving back to the Mystery Shack._

_End Flashback_

Dipper was suddenly jarred from his trip down memory lane by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dipper yelled to Mabel when he heard her starting to move for it.

There in all her purple glory, was Pacifica.

"Hey Dipper!" The teen greeted the man with a kiss on the cheek.

"H-Hey 'Cifica. Come on in." Dipper replied, stepping to the side to let her in.

"You're blushing bro." Mabel said from the top of the stairs.

"Am not." Dipper replied, trying to push said blush down as he followed Pacifica into the living room.

The trio spent the day just chilling out in the shack until Pacifica had to leave in the late afternoon.

"I'll be in our room, bro, if you need me." Mabel said, escaping to said place.

Dipper chuckled at his sister's antics before grabbing his bag, which contained the journals his Great uncle Ford wrote and the one he begged, not that he would admit he did it, Ford to make for him. Dipper kept a slow but steady pace as he walked through the woods to an open meadow, where he settled on a log. Dipper began to compare the notes he had taken in his journal to the ones in the third journal when he saw the cyan glow of a portal opening behind him. Dipper slipped the journals into the bag, slinging it across his shoulder, and waited, watching to see who emerged from the portal. To his surprise, it was Gideon, donning an outfit similar to his own, and Pacifica, wearing an outrageously colorful outfit that even Dipper was sure Mabel couldn't describe it.

"Gideon, are you sure it was safe for us to go through? I mean this world could be really different from our own." "Pacifica" said, tugging on the bottom of her jacket.

"Yes Pacifica, I'm sure. Its the only way to keep the Gleeful twins from winning. But where are they? We followed through the portal." "Gideon" replied, sounding like he had this conversation with her before.

Dipper shifted his weight, accidentally snapping a branch under his foot.

"Who's there?" "Pacifica" instantly called out.

"Has that ever worked before for you?" "Gideon" asked, rolling his eyes.

Dipper, quickly and quietly, made his way out of the bushes when "Gideon" and "Pacifica" turned their backs to him.

"Who are you two? You aren't people who I know." Dipper said, watching as the duo jumped before whipping to face him.

"I'm Gideon Pines, this is my cousin, Pacifica Southeast. Who are you?" Gideon called back, eyes scanning the teen before him.

Dipper's brown eyes seemed to set Gideon at ease before he responded.

"Dipper Pines. Who were you looking for?" Dipper responded.

Before Gideon could respond, Mabel's voice called for Dipper.

"DIPPER! DINNERTIME! Where are you, bro-bro?"

Dipper turned slightly and saw his twin sister struggling to climb over a fallen tree, which he helped her accomplish before turning back to the duo in the meadow.

"Who are they?" Mabel whispered to Dipper, standing slightly behind her twin, so she could retrieve her grappling hook from the pocket of her pink jacket.

"Gideon and Pacifica from another universe. I think the Gleeful they were talking about earlier must be our other versions." Dipper responded.

This got a snort from Mabel before she was leaning into her brother for support as she laughed.

"Why is she laughing?" Pacifica asked.

"Sorry but its kind of hard for me to imagine me and my brother as the villains. Come on. I'm sure if we explain this to Stan and Ford they will understand." Mabel said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Mabel kept a constant stream of chatter with the reverse version of Pacifica while Dipper and Gideon fell behind.

"You know I don't trust you right?" Gideon asked.

"Glad the feeling is mutual. After dinner, you can explain why you are here in the first place, and hopefully Mabel and I can help you two fix whatever you are dealing with and you can go back to your home." Dipper said, holding a branch out of the way.

Meanwhile...

Dipper Gleeful growled as he watched his other self converse with Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast.

"Don't growl. Its not a good look on you." Mabel said, as she pressed her fingertips to his forehead, pressing out the wrinkles.

"Do you prefer me purring to growling?" Dipper asked, turning to look at his sister.

"Very much so. However, we have a much bigger problem now. How are we to get close to our other selves with those idiots near them?" Mabel asked, wrinkling her nose at Pacifica.

Dipper placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling her up with him.

"Lets find a place to hid before coming up with any plans just yet." Dipper said, holding his sister's hands in his own.

"Fine. You're the boss for this operation. Lets just get it over with fast so I can watch the horror in Gideon's eyes when I gut that brat of his cousin and see the light dim in her eyes." Mabel said, her blue eyes now glowing cyan to accompany the smirk on her face.

"Of course, darling." Dipper purred, his eyes responding to hers.

The duo ran off in search of an acceptable hiding place.

Meanwhile again...

Bill Cipher growled when he felt the power of the Gleeful twins enter his dimension. He might have been weakened in the final fight against the Pines family and their friends but he was the reason the universe remained in balance. He needed to gain back his power so he could contact the version of himself that was responsible for the Gleeful twins. Bill watched as the duo ran off before he shut down the connection. He had to make plans to protect this universe. He may be a demon, but sadly he has grown fond of the exact people who beat him. If he played his cards correctly, the universe won't be ripped apart by the forced entry but he needed Pine Tree and Shooting Star to help when it came to returning it to it former state.

_'I need to get enough power to send a message to my other self and to the twins. I hope this won't be more trouble than its worth. Dangerous things could happen if they aren't careful.' _Bill thought to himself.

**DONE! Finally! I am not dead but I haven't had the time to write and I was stuck for an idea of how to integrate the Reverse characters. I also like the idea of Bill being fond of the people he has constantly harassed through out the series. Speaking of which, I'm sad its over. Anyway, here you all go and soon I'll be adding an interaction between the two sets of twins and Gideon and Pacifica and their counterparts. I think the first that is to come is going to be Pacifica, since she and Dipper are dating so his disappearance or her appearance will raise questions with the reverse characters.**

**Until I update again, btw I would like to get my review count up to 40 since it is already at 24, Ciao!**

_Catherine: I'm amazed that she updated at all. Normally she leaves stories hanging. _

**_Catherine Tyler: Rude._**

**Tyler: Not really. You have been lazy.  
**


	4. Announcement

**School, life, guard. I'm sorry for all who come across this story and want an update. I havent found the time or motivation to keep up with this or my other story so sadly, im shutting it down. If anyone would like to take it over, i will love to have you Pm me about it. I love to see your comments about this story but I cant continue. Im sorry. Love Ya'll. Im not deleting the original story at all.  
**

**Also Bloodfist, why did you read it if you didnt like Pincest? It was a warning.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
